Decision Time
by Gorgeous Nick Stokes
Summary: Sean's sister has a shock for Christian and her family, will it be happily ever after? Tell me if I should continue or not.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character's apart from Kelsey McNamera.

* * *

**

Kelsey McNamera

"Welcome to McNamera/Troy, what's your name?" asked the lady sitting at the reception desk smiling.

"I'm Kelsey McNamera."

"Oh, are you here to see Doctor McNamera?" asked the receptionist looking at Doctor McNamera's appointment list.

"No I'm here to see Doctor Troy, is he in?" asked Kelsey looking a little impatient.

"He's in his office, I'll tell him you're here."

"No that's ok, I'll find him," said Kelsey walking into a corridor.

The lady sitting at the reception desk watched as she walked away looking at the doors to see which room was Doctor Troy's office.

Kelsey reached Doctor Troy's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," said a man's voice from inside the room.

Kelsey opened the door and slammed it shut behind her. Doctor Troy looked up from his desk.

"Kelsey, you're not my next patient."

"I know Christian because quite frankly I wouldn't want plastic surgery, I'm quite happy the way I am."

"No need to be like that," said Christian, "why don't you sit down."

Kelsey walked over and sat on the chair.

"So what can I do for you?" asked Christian.

"Well you can start by telling me why you never called," said Kelsey facing Christian.

"You know why."

"Don't give me that crap about you don't want to break you relationship with my brother," said Kelsey standing up.

"But it's true, I don't want to ruin my relationship with Sean," said Christian standing up with his hands on his table.

"You didn't seem to care when I was in your arms in your bed," said Kelsey walking towards Christian.

"Well that was then," said Christian looking at Kelsey.

"So."

Christian took hold of Kelsey and kissed her. They kissed each other and Christian pushed her against a wall.

"Kelsey we can't do this not here."

"Why not, I like having a little danger in my life," said Kelsey kissing Christian.

They stood for a little while and kissed passionately while Christian held her against the wall.

"Doctor McNamera!" called the lady sitting at the reception desk.

"Yes Lucy, what can I do for you?"

"A young girl came in called Kelsey McNamera and she went to Christian's office. She's been in there a while and I just thought you should know."

"Thank you I'll find out what is going on," said Sean walking down the corridor.

He knocked on Christian's door and walked in. Christian was sitting on his chair facing Kelsey.

"Hey Sean, what's up?" asked Christian looking at Sean.

"Lucy said you guys had been here for a while."

"Yeah we've been talking about old times," said Kelsey looking at Sean.

"Oh right, you about finished because we've got people to see," said Sean looking annoyed.

"Yeah," said Christian standing up.

"Sorry it was my fault, I kept Christian talking," said Kelsey heading for the door.

"Bye Kelsey," said Christian.

"Bye," said Kelsey, "bye Sean."

"Hey Julia asked me to invite you for dinner tonight," said Sean looking at Kelsey.

"Yeah sure I'll be there," said Kelsey walking back down the corridor.

"Be there for seven," called Sean.

Kelsey waved her hand above her head as she walked out the door.

"What was she doing here?" asked Sean looking at Christian.

"She just came in to talk to me," said Christian.

"Yeah well we have a job to do," said Sean heading back to the door.

"I know, but she wanted to talk and I feel as your friend I should listen to your sister if she has something to get off her chest," said Christian, "well sorry next time she wants to talk I'll send her away."

"No don't do that, I guess I'm just annoyed because she feels she can talk to you and not me," said Sean looking at Christian.

"Hey it's nothing personal, she'll tell you things when she's ready," said Christian walking towards Sean and the door.

"Why don't you come for dinner, I'll call Julia," said Sean walking to the reception desk.

Sean called Julia and everything was arranged, Christian and Kelsey were both going to dinner. It got to half past five and Sean was just leaving with Christian.

"Sean I'm off home to get washed and changed, I'll see you at seven."

"See you then."

Christian and Sean both got into their cars and drove to their houses.

At seven o'clock Christian arrived at Julia and Sean's house.

"Uncle Christian," said Annie jumping into Christian's arms.

"Hiya Annie, you're getting big."

"Hey Christian," said Matt walking down the stairs.

"Hey Matt."

"Matt help your mother set the table, you too Annie," said Sean walking into the living room.

Annie jumped down from Christian's arms and ran into the kitchen followed by Matt. Sean and Christian sat in the living room drinking a beer and talking about the day they had had. Just then the doorbell rang again. Annie raced to the door.

"Auntie Kelsey!"

"Annie, my favourite little niece."

"I'm your only niece Kelsey," said Annie dragging her inside.

"Well that's why you're my favourite," said Kelsey giving her a kiss on the head.

"Hey bro," said Kelsey giving Sean a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey, and can you not call me bro."

"Sorry Sean," said Kelsey sitting down next to Christian.

"Hey Kelsey," said Christian.

"Hey."

"Kelsey!" called Matt walking into the living room.

"Hey Mattie, long time no see."

Kelsey gave her nephew a hug.

"Hey Mattie can I have a beer?"

"Sure hang on."

Matt went into the kitchen and got Kelsey a beer, she took it from Matt and sat back down.

"Thanks."

"Guys if you want to sit at the table, dinner's ready," said Julia from the kitchen.

They all went and sat at the table and Matt went into the kitchen. He helped his mum bring all the food into the dining room. They all sat and ate their dinner, Christian and Kelsey were sitting opposite each other and their feet were interlocked together.

"So Kelsey, what's new with you?" asked Julia looking at her sister in law.

"Well I found out today that I'm pregnant."

Kelsey looked around the table at shocked faces. Christian choked on the roast potato that he was eating.

"Uncle Christian, are you ok?" asked Annie looking at him.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks hunny."

"You're pregnant?" asked Sean looking at his baby sister.

"Yeah, something wrong with that?" asked Kelsey.

"No, are you ready for that responsibility?" asked Sean.

"Yeah I think I am and I thought you'd be supportive."

Kelsey stood up and left the table.

"Thanks for dinner Julia it was great, it was good to see you all."

She opened the front door, picked up her bag and left closing the door behind her.

"Nice one Sean," said Julia shaking her head at him.

"Look Julia, I'll go talk to Kelsey she seems to be able to talk to me," said Christian looking around the table.

"Ok and call us let us know that she's ok," said Julia.

"Sure, I'll talk to you later," said Christian.

Christian stood up and left the table.

"Bye Uncle Christian," said Annie hugging him.

"Bye sweetie."

Christian left Sean and Julia's, he got into his car and drove down the street. Walking down the street was Kelsey, Christian slowed his car down and drove next to her.

"What do you want?" asked Kelsey looking through the wound down window.

"Get in the car."

"No thanks, I'll walk."

"You'll get cramp," said Christian still driving his car next to her.

"What the hell do you know you're a plastic surgeon!" yelled Kelsey.

"All I know is if you don't get in this car now you'll definitely have to walk home."

Kelsey looked at the seriousness in Christian's eyes.

"Fine," said Kelsey stopping to open the car door.

Christian drove down the road and neither one of them said a word.

"So why did you follow me?" asked Kelsey looking at Christian.

"Well before in my office I told your brother that you felt comfortable talking to me, so I'd make sure you got home safe," said Christian flicking his eyes from the road to Kelsey and back to the road again.

"Oh, well thank you, right here," said Kelsey smiling.

"Is that your building?" asked Christian pointing out the window.

"Oh my god!" yelled Kelsey jumping out the car.

"Wait!" yelled Christian rushing over to her.

"What are you doing with my things?"

"I told you if you didn't have my rent you'd be out," said the angry landlord.

"I just need some more time," said Kelsey pleading with him.

"No way you already owe me two months rent."

"But I need a place to live I'm having a baby!" said Kelsey holding her stomach.

"Not my problem."

"Look pal, what is she going to do?" asked Christian annoyed.

"Christian leave it," said Kelsey picking up her bags of clothes.

"Leave it, where are you going to go?"

"I don't know I'll find somewhere," said Kelsey walking away with her things.

"Come on, you can move in with me," said Christian helping her with her bags.

"But Christian I'm having a baby."

"Yeah but I promised Sean that I'd make sure you're safe."

Christian put all her things in the boot of his car and they both got in. He drove them both to his apartment.

"Have you got any blankets?" asked Kelsey looking around.

"Why?"

"To make the couch into a bed."

"You're not sleeping on the couch, you can share my bed," said Christian, "just don't tell Sean."

Kelsey smiled but inside she knew she was all alone. Christian picked up the phone and dialled a number.

"Hey Julia it's me," said Christian.

"Christian is she ok?" asked Julia really concerned.

"Yeah she's ok, she's staying with me because she's been kicked out of her flat."

"Oh no, ok if you're sure, she can stay with us."

"No that's ok," said Christian, "well I got to get the sofa made."

"Yeah ok, bye," said Julia hanging up.

"Sean your sister is ok she's at Christian's, she's been kicked out her flat," said Julia climbing into bed.

Back at Christian's, they were both laying in bed.

"So the father of this baby, does he know he's going to be a dad?" asked Christian breaking the silence.

"No not yet, I'm not sure how to tell him."

"Just tell him straight," said Christian smiling.

"Just tell him straight?" asked Kelsey looking at him.

"Yeah, he can't be that bad, can he?"

"No he's not a bad guy, but our relationship is a one time thing to him anyway," said Kelsey.

"Oh well he's a fool."

"No not really he just don't want to jeopardise his relationship with his frien…brother because I'm his brother's ex," said Kelsey panicking a little.

"Brother's? What is it with you and brother's?" asked Christian with a little laughter in his voice.

"Well they're not brother's I just said that, they are actually best friends," said Kelsey, "you know what I'm just gonna tell him straight."

"Well good for you, I'm going to sleep, night," said Christian turning on his side not facing Kelsey.

"You're the father of my baby," said Kelsey.

Christian turned over and looked at her very shocked.


End file.
